Mages and Shinobi
by shy-Hina-chan
Summary: Hinata and her team return to a flash of light outside teh village. When they arrive the find strangers who call themselves Fairytail, a group of Mages. as they learn of one another, their powers grow more as a unit and Hinata finds her new path, Gray has been hung on the changes, but Hinata's always smiling, she fits in with Fairy tail, and makes Konoha seem like home.


As light enveloped the area the last words Fairy Tail heard were, "Goodbye, you will not be missed, Fairy Tail."

The villagers looked to the mountain in awe as the forest continued to glow. The light was glorious, and cast light in the night. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino stood closest to the forest, just arriving from a mission.

"That's strange…" Hinata stated, feeling drawn to the light.

"Hinata, would you and your team check it out?"

"Oh! O-Of course, Kakashi Sensei."

"Thanks, the rest of the Inuzuka clan will follow shortly," He answered.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I looked at the still bodies of the several people I'd found. I sensed no chakra from them, though there was a strange energy to them. One was a girl near my age. Her blonde hair was about shoulder length, he clothes tattered. Next to her was a young man with pink hair, with a scarf of scales. About twenty feet away was the crumpled form of a shirtless guy with black hair.

"Sa…Sasuke…?" I found myself approach the body, and role him over.

His face was softer than Sasuke's, his dark hair styled differently. _Of course he isn't Sasuke. Sasuke left us, he isn't coming back…_

"Get away from Gray!"

I turned towards the voice, seeing a woman in armor. Her hair was red, much like the shade or Gaara's. She pointed a sword at me, "Who are you?"

"I-I…. My name is Hinata… Hinata Hyuga. My village sent me to investigate a mysterious light, and I found you all lying here. Are you injured?" I asked, concern and fear in my voice.

"I… I see. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. We were attacked, now we are here. My wounds are minor." She answered, her sword vanishing. "I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet. I'm a mage from Fairy Tail. These are some of my fellow guild mates, the one you are closest to is Gray. The two on the ground still are Natsu and Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you. Their injuries look bad, I'm going to try to help them. Help will be here soon."

Gray's P.O.V.

I felt a strange warmth flow through me, I opened my eyes to see a girl with long, indigo hair. Her eyes were a lavender, focused on me.

"…and now we are here…"

Ezra's voice. This girl wasn't an enemy, but what was goin' on?

"Oh! Y-You're… You're conscious, good! I'm sorry if there's any pain, but I need to help the rest. When help gets here, I'll heal you more," she said, getting up.

Pain swept through me, but I knew that if she was moving to the others, it was because they weren't awake. I sat up, seeing Natsu and Lucy.

"Where is Wendy? Juvia? Everyone?" I asked, concern slipping through.

"My friends and allies are searching the area, we don't know what happened, but the whole area was enveloped with light, if there are others, we'll find them," the girl answered, now bent over Lucy.

"Erza, where are we?"

"According to Hinata, near a village. I fear we aren't in Fiore…"

Hinata… That was the girl's name. I looked at her, thinking of Wendy. She was tired, still healing others. It was obvious she was kind hearted and determined, just like Wendy.

"Hinata, we found a lot of people, and my mom hasn't arrived. They need.." A boy burst through the trees, riding a giant white dog.

"R-Right, but I have to help these people first.." Hinata answered.

The boy looked at me, tensing, "S….Sasuke…? No… the scent isn't right…"

"His name is Gray, from what Erza told me. I made the same mistake at first… I hope Naruto takes it better, Sasuke…" she trailed off.

"Who's Sasuke?" I asked.

"He… He was a friend… but… he's been away… for a couple years now…" the boy answered, "We tried to find him… bring him back… but we failed."

"I… I see…"

"Kiba, fifty meters south! Heading this way!" Hinata said, snapping her head up, standing quickly and taking a defensive position.

"They followed us?! Dammit! I'll get to the others, they aren't conscious," the boy said, "be careful Hinata…"

"You too, Kiba."

Hinata turned just as someone leapt through the trees, kicking her and sending her flying. She caught herself and leapt toward them, hitting them with an open palm. She stepped to the left, dodging a punch.

"Hyuga, I'll kill you! How dare you destroy his hope!" a female voice screamed.

I stepped forward, back facing Hinata, "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!"

The woman flipped back, pulling back from her attack.

"Who the hell are you?! What kind of Jutsu…?"

Hinata's P.O.V.

"I don't know what a "Jutsu" is, but this is magic, a mage's power," Gray said.

The woman before me leapt at me, Kunai in hand. I went to dodge, but healing had taken a lot of my chakra, I stumble, the blade embedding in my arm.

"Die!"

I pulled back, her kunai cut my arm open. It stung, but I thought of Naruto. He had been through worse and kept fighting, so would I.

"Curse the Hyuuga. The Uchiha are gone, you are next!"

"What has she ever done to you?!" Grays voice rang, "I don't get much around here, but you can't blame an individual for someone else's actions."

I smiled, his words making me think of Naruto and the village.

"Her father killed mine in the past, that cursed Byakugan shouldn't exist!"

"Byakugan?"

"It's my clan's unique Kekai Genkai. Eyes that see everything…"


End file.
